


Бытовой психоанализ

by SleepSpindles



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Психологические проблемы коллег должны быть выявлены и решены своевременно</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бытовой психоанализ

\- Ариадна, так работать больше нельзя! Я имею в виду в таких условиях.   
\- Что я опять сделала не так? Тебя раздражают мои недоклеенные макеты по всему штабу?  
\- Нет. Меня не раздражает, нет, меня поражает! Твоя невероятная душевная черствость и равнодушие.  
\- Моя черствость?  
\- Да, Ариадна. Узнала о себе кое-что новое? Кто, как не старый добрый Имс может открыть человеку глаза на его истинное лицо.   
\- И в чем, по-твоему, выражается моя черствость?  
\- В том, что рядом с тобой серьезно болен, фактически загибается человек, а тебе нет до этого никакого дела.  
\- Кто же это серьезно загибается? Ты что ли? Перетрудился?  
\- Артур, наш координатор. Тебе он должен быть знаком.  
\- Артур?? Он… болен??? Н-надеюсь не чем-то не-неизлечимым??  
\- К счастью для всех нас тем, чем он болен излечимо. Но это не значит, что от этого можно просто отмахнуться.  
\- Так чем он болен?  
\- Не уверен, могу ли я тебе сообщить такие сведения…   
\- Хорошо-хорошо, если это что-то личное…  
\- Впрочем... ты – член команды. Ты обязана знать правду. Артур болен обширным спермотоксикозом на фоне длительного воздержания.  
\- Чего?  
\- Недотрах у него.  
\- Имс, ты дурак! И шутки у тебя дурацкие!  
\- Ариадна, вообще-то это не шутка. Вот именно в этот раз не шутка. Я, знаешь, и хотел бы, чтобы это была всего лишь шутка. Но это, к сожалению, серьезная проблема.  
\- Если бы Артур был болен… вот этим всем, что ты сказал, это бы как-то проявлялась во вне.  
\- Что ты говоришь! Ты специалист по спермотоксикозам? И как, по-твоему, это должно было бы проявляться во вне в приложении к Артуру? Он бегал бы по штабу с горящими глазами и каждые пять минут отлучался бы в туалет подрочить?  
\- Откуда я знаю как! Но хоть как-то должно. Лично я не вижу, чтобы поведение Артура как-то изменилось.  
\- Разумеется, ты не видишь! Ты вообще хоть что-нибудь видишь кроме своих макетов?  
\- Ты опять о моей душевной черствости? Ты пытаешься развить у меня чувство вины? Не выйдет.  
\- Ариадна, позволь обрисовать тебе всю картину широкими, так сказать, мазками. Я имитатор и моя работа – наблюдать за людьми. В этом я профессионал высокого уровня.   
\- И главное, скромный.  
\- Детка, старших перебивать невежливо.  
\- Извини.  
\- Так вот, в этой комнате наблюдать больше не за кем кроме тебя и Артура.   
\- А за целью наблюдать не пробовал?  
\- Погоди, ты вот только что усомнилась в моей компетентности? Что я не делаю свою работу?? Поверь мне, рыбка, я наблюдаю за всеми нашими целями, прошлыми, нынешними и будущими. Наблюдаю так, как тебе и не снилось ни под одним сомнацином. Но иногда мне нужно делать перерыв. Тогда я переключаю внимание на членов моей команды. Сразу скажу, наблюдать за тобой абсолютно не интересно.  
\- Спасибо, испытала облегчение. Не хочу чувствовать себя объектом пристального рассматривания.  
\- Да ты этого бы и не почувствовала! Я умею наблюдать так, что никто этого не замечает. Это еще одна моя сильная сторона, одна, но не единственная в многостраничном списке моих талантов. Так вот, я отвлекся. За тобой наблюдать не интересно. Ты все время торчишь, уткнувшись носом в свои макеты, и пусть весь мир подождет. Если какие-то эмоции и появляются у тебя на лице, то все они связаны либо с удачно построенной стеной лабиринта, либо с заковыристой ловушкой, что ты придумала. Скукота. За грудой нерастаявшего снега на крыше противоположного дома и то куда как интересней следить.  
\- Ну, вот и следил бы за снегом.  
\- Если бы я был с тобой в команде вдвоем, давно, наверное, бы спятил и принялся вести наблюдение за воробьями и сугробами. Но у нас, к счастью, в команде есть еще один человек. На первый взгляд может показаться, что он по эмоциональной выразительности находится скорее ближе к твоим бумажным макетам, чем к груде снега. То есть еще более скучный объект для наблюдения, чем ты. Но нет, с некоторых пор это мрачное лицо показывает такой ошеломительный спектр эмоций, что я только успеваю их фиксировать. И связано это не иначе как с его прогрессирующей болезнью.  
\- А ну да, болезнью.  
\- Ариадна, ты замечала когда-нибудь, как в комнате стоят наши столы?  
\- А это тут к чему?  
\- Это относится напрямую к тому, о чем я тебе пытаюсь втолковать. Так вот, твой стол находится в самой светлой части комнаты, у окна. И большую часть времени ты проводишь или спиной к нам, или полубоком. Мой стул стоит справа, ближе к Артуру и с моего места открывается прекрасный обзор всей комнаты и людей в ней. Место Артура у противоположной стены так, что, подняв глаза от своего лаптопа, он точнехонько упирается взглядом в тебя. Смекаешь?  
\- Нет. Зачем ему вообще упираться в меня взглядом? Он занят, работает.  
\- Да, он, конечно, работает. Но иногда, а в последнее время все чаще он поднимает на тебя глаза. И знаешь, что в них? Голод.  
\- Голод? Но я не нанималась к вам кухаркой! Я вообще не умею готовить. Я архитектор, а не повар.  
\- Ариадна, это сексуальный голод! Когда хочется завалить человека на любую горизонтальную поверхность и…  
\- Но… я не знаю… я не уверена, что я подходящий объект для такого… голода. Не понимаю, как вообще ко мне это может быть применимо.  
\- Честно говоря, я тоже не понимаю. У тебя ни задницы, ни груди. Выглядишь ты как тринадцатилетний пацан-недомерок. На что там вообще можно смотреть. Я крутил все это и так, и сяк. И пришел к выводу, что Артур, видимо, латентный гомосексуалист-педофил.  
\- Ошеломительный вывод!  
\- Другого объяснения я в столь пристальном его внимании к тебе не вижу. Но что поделать, да, такое случается, с кем не бывает. В конце концов, у всех свои недостатки, лишь бы это не сказывалось на работе. Однако на работе это все же может сказаться.  
\- Но пока-то не сказывается. Значит, о чем мы говорим.  
\- Да, Ариадна, как я уже выше заметил, поразительная черствость. То есть как внутриличностные проблемы Кобба решать, это ты всегда, это ты впереди планеты всей. А Артур, он у нас так, по боку, пусть сам выплывает. Так что ли?  
\- Ну, проекции Артура не втыкают мне в живот нож.  
\- А ведь могли бы! Очень по Фрейду это было бы. Нож как фаллический символ и все такое.  
\- И я все еще не вижу доказательств этих самых его проблем. На мой взгляд…  
\- На взгляд твоей спины или твоего то левого, то правого бока?  
\- На мой взгляд, Артур выглядит обычно.  
\- Ты все еще настроена скептично? Что ж, позволь проиллюстрировать мои наблюдения о сексуальном голоде Артура небольшим примером. Помнишь тот день, когда в нашей комнате, где мы работаем, внезапно стало очень тепло, хотя обычно адский дубак? А обогреватель Артур почему-то все время пододвигает ближе к тебе. С чего бы это?   
\- Если я заболею, кто будет строить?  
\- Ну да, ну да. Так вот в этот день была жара. Да еще солнце светило в эти чертовы огромные окна. Ты как всегда стояла у стола в своем кошмарном растянутом сером свитере. А Артур говорит, что у меня нет вкуса. Тебе вот он таких замечаний не делает. Почему?  
\- Тебя он еще надеется перевоспитать, со мной уже понял, что дело безнадежное.  
\- Может быть. И вот ты внезапно (хотя Артур уже сидел в рубашке с расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами, а я так вообще в майке) заметила, что вокруг как-то подозрительно тепло. И решила снять свитер. А Артур в это время как раз поднял глаза от своих документов. А я посмотрел на Артура…  
\- Слишком много совпадений.  
\- Так оно в жизни и бывает, детка, череда совпадений, приводящая к озарению. И вот я посмотрел в глаза Артуру… Знаешь ли ты, милое создание, что это такое когда тебя внезапно, словно ураганом накрывает волной жаркого, всепоглощающего возбуждения и все это на рабочем месте?  
\- Нет, не доводилось как-то.  
\- А вот это оно и было у Артура, внезапно накрывший ураган возбуждения и так далее. Ты стояла в лучах солнечного света в своей крошечной, открывающей живот майке. В этой фиолетовой с черным майке, туго обтягивающей твои стоящие торчком соски…  
\- Эээм, Имс, ты не увлекся?  
\- Я всего лишь показываю тебе, как это выглядело со стороны Артура. А он буквально поедал тебя глазами. Твой тощий впалый живот, вроде кормим-кормим тебя, куда все девается, твои острые локти, твои выступающие ключицы, и эти возмутительно торчащие не скрытые лифчиком соски. Честно, я думал, у него пар из ушей повалит. Он даже расстегнул еще одну пуговицу на рубашке. Третью. Понимаешь! Третью пуговицу! А Артур никогда не расстегивает больше одной. Ну, максимум две, это предел.  
\- Так было жарко, ты сам это сказал!  
\- Жарко, вот именно! Очень жарко! Но злодейке-судьбе, видимо, этого было мало. В этот момент у тебя на пол посыпались карандаши и ручки. И ты, встав на четвереньки! Ариадна, ты понимаешь, что эту сцену мы смотрим глазами Артура?  
\- Мммм…  
\- Так вот ты на четвереньках полезла под стол их доставать. Из-за пояса твоих джинс показалась полоска трусов…  
\- Ой, нет!  
\- В мишках! Трусы в мишках!  
\- Ну да, я ношу трусы в мишках, они забавные. Что такого?  
\- Да хоть в слониках! Но зачем же светить ими перед больным человеком! Спасибо, Ариадна-детка, но ты наградила нашего координатора еще одним фетишем, от которого он избавится очень нескоро, если вообще избавится. Уверен, образ трусов в мишках его будет преследовать до самой смерти. Пойми, Ариадна, у меня с Артуром много разногласий, мы часто спорим, конфликтуем, и я, чего греха таить, иногда желал ему всякого плохого. Но такого… нет, всей моей жестокости не хватило бы, чтобы пожелать ему такого.  
\- Да подумаешь трусы увидел!  
\- Подумаешь? Ну-ну. Ты вообще в этот момент стояла в коленно-локтев.. на коленях короче и не могла видеть, что происходит с Артуром. А вот я-то видел, ваш добрый доктор Имс все видел и очень хорошо! Честно, я уже начинал рассматривать варианты как бы потактичнее отвлечь пациента, который как в гипнозе уставился на твою задницу. А вылезать ты из-под стола не собиралась, видимо, решив там поселиться. Голова под столом, задница наружу, а что, очень удобно. Потому что еще пара секунд созерцания такого вида и у него случилось бы непроизвольное семяизвержение. Да, такое бывает, правда, во сне, но у Артура был сон наяву, вероятно, потому что некоторые его эротические фантазии становились реальностью. И когда ты наконец-то выползла из-под этого чертового стола, растрепанная с карандашами и ручками в руках в немного задравшейся майке, Артур очень тихо, без единого звука встал и вышел из комнаты. И знаешь, анализируя эту ситуацию, я прихожу к выводу, что тебе очень повезло.  
\- В чем?  
\- Если бы это был бы не Артур, не человек со стальным контролем, быть тебе, милочка, разложенной на твоих чертежах прямо на том столе. Ну? Мне удалось убедить тебя, что неразрешенное сексуальное напряжение в нашем шефе имеет место быть?  
\- Я даже не знаю.. С одной стороны, ты мог придумать всю эту историю. Я же не видела этого своими глазами.  
\- Ариадна, милая моя девочка! Уверяю тебя, даже если у твоего стола стоял бы Артур со спущенными штанами и влажно, отчаянно мастурбировал, ты бы и этого не заметила. А только чинно сказала бы: «Артур, не мог бы ты мне подать ластик?»  
\- И он бы подал. Одна рука у него все равно свободная.  
\- Он бы не смог, потому что второй рукой он вцепился бы в край стола, чтоб не упасть от силы оргазма.  
\- Ладно-ладно, Имс, допустим, все это правда. Все это могло быть. И некоторая проблема есть.   
\- Вот именно! Есть. Но на самом деле она даже глубже.  
\- Глубже?  
\- Да. Если бы речь шла только о похоти, то эту проблему можно было бы решить. В конце концов, Артур хоть и выглядит как самый занудный и скучный человек на свете, но даже такой как он имеет успех у женщин. Да, некоторым нравится именно такой тип, кто бы мог поверить! И если бы он захотел, без труда нашел бы, как снять возникшее сексуальное напряжение. Я уверен, можно, если постараться, даже найти такой типаж женщины – девочки как твой. Но все гораздо хуже.  
\- У него есть какие-то странные фетиши, пристрастия, которые откажется выполнять любая женщина?  
\- Возможно. И даже очень вероятно. Я думаю, и не один такой фетиш. Но нет, дело не в этом.  
\- А в чем тогда?  
\- Наш Артур давно, безнадежно, как он сам думает, сильно и по самые яй… уши в  
\- В говне?  
\- … А еще кто-то говорит про мой лексикон! Хотя я бы это назвал словечком похуже. Влюблен он.  
\- Влюблен?!  
\- Да, а что в этом такого? Артур, конечно, выглядит как последнее достижений японской инженерной мысли, то есть как робот. И эта версия, Артур – робот, долгое время была основной в моих попытках объяснить его поведение. Но нет. Пристальное наблюдение, эксперименты показали, что он все-таки не компьютер на ножках. А человек. И ничто человеческое, в том числе банальное чувство любви, ему не чуждо. Я надеюсь, ты не задашь сейчас вопрос, что заставит меня серьезно усомниться в твоих умственных способностях? Вопрос о том, в кого влюблен наш измученный вовсе не работой координатор?  
\- Ну… у меня есть мысль. Конечно, она все еще нуждается в подкреплении фактами, проверке. Но интуитивно я уверена, что это правда.  
\- И?  
\- В тебя.  
\- ….  
\- Повторяю, мне не хватает фактической базы, но, думаю, я могу собрать ее в сжатые сроки. Артур влюблен в тебя, но маскирует это под влечение ко мне, чтобы ты, как имитатор, видящий людей насквозь, не догадался.  
\- Это был сильный ход. Фактически шах и мат в одно касание. Ариадна, я вынужден снять шляпу и склонить голову. Это не недостаток умственных способностей, здесь мы должны говорить о крайнем их переизбытке. Движение твоей мысли через такую фантастическую ж.. странную логику намекает нам о явном признаке гениальности. Вот сейчас ты фактически без сомнацина, без подключения к ПЭСИВ провела операцию внедрения! Ведь так и Фишера можно было спасти!  
\- Я могу привести факты!  
\- Погоди-погоди, притормози на поворотах, крошка. Внедренная мысль должна сначала прижиться, дай время. Не все сразу. Ты и так в корне изменила мою жизнь, спасибо, вот сейчас от всего сердца спасибо! Я уже никогда не буду прежним. Возможно, в будущем я уйду из дрим-бизнеса и стану основателем собственной корпорации. Но сейчас, пока идея еще не пустила свои корни, позволь все-таки высказать мою версию. Наш Артур, наш несгибаемый Артур без страха и упрека влюблен в тебя.  
\- Ну, нет! Эту наваристую лапшу ты мне на уши уже не повесишь! Я еще как-то могла допустить мысль, что он меня хочет, хотя никогда не думала, что я могу у кого-то вызывать желания такого рода. Но вот любовь, нет, это нет. Тут тебе придется предоставить железобетонные факты!  
\- Их есть у меня! И вагон!   
\- Слушаю.  
\- Во-первых, ты никогда не замечала, как он на тебя смотрит?  
\- Это мы уже выяснили. Смотрит, будто хочет завалить меня на любую горизонтальную поверхность и так далее.  
\- Да нет, я не о том. Однако, что я опять тебя спрашиваю, ты же вперишься в свои лабиринты хоть трава не расти. Например, когда ты что-то увлеченно рисуешь, не замечая ничего вокруг, он смотрит на тебя с такой ошеломительной нежностью, теплотой, будто он стал владельцем как минимум музея «Прадо» или перед ним найденная картина неизвестного художника времен Возрождения. Будто он обнаружил самое удивительное в мире сокровище…  
\- Ну, вообще-то да, неплохой, да что там, гениальный архитектор работает в его команде!  
\- Ариадна, я буду, конечно, теперь делать поправки на твою поразительную тупиз… гениальность, но при чем тут архитектор? Так вообще не смотрят на коллег по работе. Так смотрят на единственную, долгожданную, глубоко любимую женщину. И я даже подозреваю, что с ним такое впервые. Очень вероятно, что наш Артур однолюб. Как лебедь. Лебедь создает пару один раз и на всю жизнь и если его пара умирает, он взлетает высоко-высоко и падает камнем вниз, разбиваясь.  
\- Артур-лебедь? Но.. я даже не знаю…  
\- Да, они с Коббом в этом плане два сапога пара. Поэтому, наверное, они так сработались. Оба чокнутые лебеди. Вот почему он так трясется над твоей безопасностью. Потому что знает, если с тобой что-то случится, участь Кобба ему обеспечена. Он никогда себя не простит. Артур ведь не хотел, чтобы ты работала в дрим-бизнесе?  
\- Да, очень не хотел.   
\- Вот видишь!  
\- Но я сказала, что не откажусь от этой идеи. А работать в его команде под его руководством мне будет безопаснее.   
\- Да уж, тебе так точно безопаснее.  
\- Но знаешь, это не железобетонный факт. На таком фундаменте я бы не стала строить даже хлипкую лачужку. Нежелание Артура, чтобы я работала в дрим-бизнесе может быть связано с его нереализованным комплексом отца или… или старшего брата вот.  
\- Латентный гомосексуализм, педофилия и вот теперь инцест. Нет, детка, такое количество отклонений – это уже слишком даже для столь хитро закрученной задницы как наш Артур. Давай все-таки придерживаться разумной середины. Он, конечно, опекает тебя, но совсем не как старший брат или отец. Да у вас и не такая разница в возрасте, чтобы он чувствовал себя отцом. Всего каких-то десять лет. Это вот у Кобба могут быть к тебе отцовские чувства.  
\- Старший брат.  
\- Ариадна, я уже сказал, такое количество перверсий это уже слишком. Он ведь хочет тебя. С этим ты согласилась. Если бы он относился к тебе как старший брат, ни о каком вожделении у него не могло быть и речи!  
\- Ну, хорошо-хорошо. Но ты хочешь, чтобы я поверила в его кхм влюбленность только на основании каких-то странных взглядов (как он смотрит!) и то, что он меня опекает. Но это ничего не значит! Точнее.. хорошо, я могу допустить, что он… любит. Но! Но как наставник, как учитель.  
\- Угу, как наставник, учитель, у которого встает на ученика… то есть на ученицу..  
\- Это от долгого воздержания! Если бы ты не упражнялся в бытовом психоанализе, а помог коллеге развеяться, сходил бы с ним ну там я не знаю в клуб…  
\- Ты еще скажи в дэнс-клуб!  
\- Да хоть в клуб любителей классической музыки! Он бы там познакомился с какой-нибудь очаровательной женщиной с третьим размером груди…  
\- Мимо кассы. В деле Фишера у меня в роли женщины был хороший такой размер, но Артур пялился только на тебя.  
\- Ну, хорошо, с нулевым размером груди худенькой скрипачкой, проблема была бы решена.  
\- Отлично, Ариадна! Вот сейчас ты опустила нашего уважаемого шефа ниже плинтуса, отказав ему даже в крошечной части ума. Полагаешь, он не рассматривал такой вариант решения проблемы? Вполне возможно, он даже пытался его в таком ключе и решить. В конце концов, куда он мотается на ночь глядя? На встречу с клиентом? Наблюдать за объектом? Но не в 11 же ночи! И как видишь, дело с мертвой точки не сдвинулось. А это говорит только об одном, проблему нужно решать кардинально и абсолютно по-другому.  
\- По-другому – это как? Может, ему попытаться познакомиться с худеньким скрипачом?  
\- Нет, Ариадна! Ни скрипачи, ни виолончелисты, ни флейтисты, ни даже весь симфонический оркестр, состоящий из худеньких мальчиков, ему тут не помогут!  
\- Эээ.. бром?  
\- Нет!! Жаркий, страстный секс с тобой на любой горизонтальной плоскости. Только это может спасти всю нашу операцию от полнейшего краха.  
\- То есть я должна пожертвовать собой ради общего дела?  
\- Жертва? Нет, я бы не хотел, чтобы ты рассматривала это как жертву. Скажи мне честно, Ариадна, что ты вообще думаешь об Артуре?  
\- Он потрясающий знаток своего дела, настоящий профессионал, координатор от Бога, я думаю, он мог бы быть очень хорошим архитектором, извлекателем, возможно, со временем, имитатором…  
\- Ну, уж нет!! Имитатор из него как из асфальтоукладчика феррари! Только не имитатором!  
\- А я считаю, что в Артуре полно нереализованных талантов! И он мог бы…  
\- Нет! То есть да, конечно, талант, даже граничащий с гениальностью. Но имитатором он стать бы не смог!  
\- Да ты же сам говорил, что у него патологическая наблюдательность, внимание к деталям! А не это ли основа таланта имитатора?  
\- Нет! То есть да, но не только. Так все, я не хочу обсуждать нераскрытые таланты Артура. Да, он мастер своего дела, профессионал, уникум, большая умница, мозг. Но я спрашивал тебя не об этом вообще-то. Что ты думаешь об Артуре как о мужчине?  
\- Как о мужчине?  
\- Ну не как о женщине же! Артур вообще-то биологическая особь мужского пола, так к сведению, если ты не заметила.  
\- Ну, я не знаю, в каком смысле как о мужчине?  
\- Как ты считаешь, он симпатичный?  
\- Ммм… Да, Артур красивый.  
\- Это хорошо. Это очень хорошо. Предприятие, казавшееся мне первоначально совсем безнадежным, возможно, имеет шанс на успех. И что именно в нем красивого?  
\- Уши.  
\- У него, по-твоему, красивые уши?   
\- Да, они очень милые.  
\- Милые.. хм.. хорошо, уши. Еще? Как на счет его фигуры, общего, так сказать, телосложения?  
\- Он изящный. Как взлетающий ввысь небоскреб из стекла и стали…  
\- Тааак. Руки?  
\- Тонкие длинные пальцы. Однажды, я обвела его руку на бумаге и достроила из его пальцев стену одного из лабиринтов. Я еще нашла тогда интересное решение…  
\- Ариадна, милая, избавь меня, пожалуйста, от сравнений частей тела Артура с элементами архитектуры!  
\- Еще у него красивые запястья. Как на картине…  
\- И от искусствоведческих экскурсов! Глаза?  
\- Янтарно-карие. Как ожерелье моей мамы. У нее было ожерелье из янтаря, я очень любила смотреть на камни, сквозь которые просвечивало солнце. Глаза Артура по цвету как камни янтаря в солнце…  
\- Лицо?  
\- А ты видел-видел его ямочки на щеках, когда он улыбается?! Ямочки на его щеках даже еще милее его ушей!  
\- Да… ямочки.. вот именно!  
\- В этом весь Артур! Только жалко, что он редко улыбается.  
\- Но вот это в твоих силах. Сделать, чтобы он улыбался почаще. Если бы ты хоть иногда обращала внимание на твое непосредственное руководство, атмосфера в команде была бы намного теплее, душевнее!  
\- Ну, я не знаю… Я ведь не умею шутить так, как ты…  
\- Твое счастье. Если бы ты с Артуром шутила так, как я, думаю, его бы давно хватил удар. Но мы продолжаем. Губы? Тебе когда-нибудь хотелось его поцеловать?  
\- Ох.. ну мы вообще-то целовались..  
-??! Так у вас все на мази! А ты мне тут морочишь голову уже битый час!  
\- Нет! Не в том смысле! Он поцеловал меня. Тогда в деле Фишера. Но это не то, о чем ты думаешь! Это был отвлекающий проекции маневр! Ничего такого.  
\- Ну да, конечно, отвлекающий маневр, расскажи это кому-нибудь другому, не старине Имсу, что знает все о подобных «маневрах». Итак. Он тебя поцеловал. Сам. Посреди серьезной операции по внедрению. Ммм, возможно, наш зануда-координатор с палкой в заднице не так безнадежен, как это кажется на первый взгляд. И что ты почувствовала?  
\- Эээ.. ну, понимаешь, вообще-то я не целуюсь с парнями…  
\- Погоди, ты что… лесбиянка??  
\- Нет! Я не то имела в виду!   
\- Милая, меня чуть удар не хватил!  
\- Имс, я о том, что я не встречалась с парнями. Мне это было как-то не интересно. У меня все друзья постоянно говорят о сексе, сутки напролет! Кто с кем, где, в каких позах. Меня это очень сильно доставало. Я никак не могла понять, да что в этом такого необычного! Мне всегда было интереснее сделать какой-нибудь проект, сравнительное исследование разных типов зданий…  
\- Диагноз – типичный ботаник-задрот. Да, теперь я начинаю понимать, почему Артур втюхался именно в тебя. Это очевидно. Он увидел в тебе родственную душу.  
\- Имс, ну, правда! Архитектура гораздо более захватывающее занятие! Но однажды я подумала, но если все говорят о сексе, может, в этом что-то есть. Я решила проверить. На какой-то вечеринке один парень все время пялился на меня. Мы вышли на балкон. И он стал меня целовать. Это было отвратительно! Мокрые, слюнявые губы! Фу! Я вспоминаю с содроганием…  
\- Застарелые неврозы, детская психотравма…  
\- Но в тот раз, когда меня поцеловал Артур…  
\- Продолжай.  
\- Тогда все было по-другому. У него были горячие, сухие, мягкие губы…И мне было любопытно…  
\- И? Потом... тебе хотелось повторить?  
\- Да я, собственно, и повторила.  
\- Так вы целовались не только для отвлекающего маневра??! Да что ж ты мне зубы заговариваешь! Ты его уже, можно сказать, взяла за яйца…  
\- Да никого я не брала ни за что! Когда я нашла Артура через Кобба, я приехала к нему и сказала, что хочу работать в его команде. Мне негде было остановиться, отели я не люблю, и он предложил мне пожить у него.  
\- Бедняга Артур! Я даже боюсь представить, что ему пришлось пережить за это время!   
\- И вот мы вечерами играли в шахматы...  
\- На раздевание?  
\- Имс, вечно ты все опошлишь. Нет, просто в шахматы. Но я все время проигрывала. А Артуру, видимо, казалось, что я могу играть лучше. И он чтобы стимулировать мой интерес, наверное… Он сказал, что если я выиграю, я могу у него попросить любое желание.  
\- Ай да, Артур, ай да, сукин сын!  
\- Но он-то думал, что я попрошу оставить меня в команде на постоянной основе. Но я и так знала, что добьюсь этого. А я хотела кое-что проверить. И однажды я все-таки умудрилась выиграть. Всего один раз. Я думаю, он мне поддался…  
\- Без сомнения! Ох, хитрец, этот наш Артур!  
\- Так вот я хотела проверить, если он меня поцелует.. ну так, как тот парень, как мне будет, будет ли мне также противно… И вот я сказала ему, что мое желание.. что я хотела бы.. в общем, чтобы он меня поцеловал…  
\- Артур, конечно, ничуть не удивился. С видом, будто каждый день девушка его мечты просит ее поцеловать, он принялся за дело.  
\- Примерно. То есть да, он не выглядел удивленным. Просто спросил, зачем мне это. Я ему сказала про парней и поцелуи и все, что я об этих глупых занятиях думаю.  
\- Ближе к телу.  
\- Сначала он поцеловал меня как тогда во время отвлекающего маневра. Но это вообще не поцелуй! Даже я с моим опытом, точнее без него это поняла.  
\- Он просто не хотел так сразу тебя пугать напором своей страсти.  
\- Не знаю, что он там хотел или не хотел. Я сказала, что нет, Артур, так не годится, и не мог бы он меня поцеловать нормально, как во всех этих идиотских фильмах…  
\- И?  
\- И он меня поцеловал. Нормально. Хм, с языком.  
\- И??!  
\- И.. ох, ну тут у меня небольшой провал. А может, это вообще был сон? Как я оказалась на том диване в его гостиной? Не помню. Я даже не догадалась потом проверить тотем! В общем, осознала я себя, сидящей у него на коленях. А сначала ведь между нами было расстояние… Судорожно расстегивающей пуговицы на его рубашке. И привел меня в чувство его тихий голос, говорящий «Ариадна, ты понимаешь, что ты сейчас делаешь?».  
\- А ты?  
\- Я? Да меня как ветром сдуло с его колен и отнесло на другой конец комнаты. В голове у меня было немного туманно, колени подгибались, внизу живота жарко. Кажется, я смогла из себя выдавить только «мне срочно нужно выпить чаю» и свалила на кухню.  
\- Н-да. Ну что тут скажешь. С одной стороны, это безусловный успех. По крайней мере, мы теперь точно знаем, что целоваться тебе с ним не противно.  
\- Угу, типа того… более чем не…  
\- С другой… Нет, я не хочу думать, что в тот момент чувствовал горемыка Артур и как он решал проблему своего стояка. Вряд ли он отправился подрочить. Скорее всего, он даже не дрочит на твой светлый образ, считая, что это может оскорбить тебя.  
\- Ну, хватит, Имс! Я не хочу знать, чем он там занимался и занимается в ванной! Это его личное дело! Оставь ты человека в покое хотя бы в ванне и в туалете.  
\- Разумеется, он потом сделал вид, будто ничего не произошло.   
\- Это я главным образом пыталась сделать вид, будто ничего не произошло. Слишком уж это пошатнуло мое представление о реальности.   
\- Артур он да, он такой! Если уж он за что возьмется, это будет сделано на высшем уровне! А представляешь, какой он в постели!  
\- Нет-нет-нет, Имс, я не хочу даже думать об этом! Нет!   
\- Погоди, что значит «нет»?? Ты же собиралась пожертвовать собой ради общего дела? Ты что же хочешь, чтобы мы завалили операцию из-за катастрофического и системного недотраха нашего координатора?!  
\- Имс, пожалуйста, давай не в это раз. Давай, может, потом, в другой.  
\- Как то есть не в этот раз? Другого раза уже может не быть! Может, в этот раз у него сорвет крышку с котелка, и мы узрим в полный рост его длительно подавляемое сексуальное влечение к одному очень упрямому архитектору. И тогда мало не покажется никому! Артур, он ведь тормозит-тормозит, а потом как поедет. Нет, моя дорогая, промедление в этом деле смерти подобно. Я не отправлюсь на операцию с неуравновешенным членом команды. Спасибо, я уже был в такой передряге с Коббом, мне хватило на всю жизнь. Нервы лечу до сих пор.  
\- По-моему, ты преувеличиваешь.  
\- Преувеличиваю? Ну да, конечно, Артур тоже, наверное, думал, что он преувеличивает, когда Мол постоянно появлялась в их с Коббом снах.  
\- Но пока что ничего такого не появляется!  
\- А что ты хочешь, чтобы появилось? Трусы с мишками на деревьях первого уровня сна? Цветные карандаши, хрустящие под ногами? Артур не так-то прост. Его непрошибаемому контролю позавидует любой. Но пойми ты одно, дурашка! Нельзя то, что хочется, запихивать все время в себя! Этому должен находиться выход. Иначе рванет. И я не хочу, чтобы рвануло в самый разгар операции. Возможно, я стал параноиком, возможно, это длительное влияние совместной работы с этим занудой. Но я хочу подстраховаться. Мы не начнем операцию, пока вы не трахнитесь. Вот так-то, детка. Нравится тебе это или нет, но я с места не сдвинусь.  
\- Ох… ну хорошо. Если так нужно для общего дела.. Я попробую. Но честно, я вообще не представляю, как это все провернуть.  
\- Милая, да тебе ничего не придется проворачивать! Клиент уже созрел и давно. Бери его тепленьким и голыми руками. Просто ему намекни, что ты не против.  
\- Намекни! Легко тебе говорить. Ты пытался что-то намекнуть Артуру?   
\- Да, пожалуй, ты права. Этому перцу нужно говорить прямо и в лоб. Что ж, как-нибудь вечерком, когда вы останетесь вдвоем (я предусмотрительно слиняю куда-нибудь), ты подойдешь к нему и со всей серьезностью скажешь, что для укрепления командного духа, повышения общего тонуса, оздоровления атмосферы в команде вам просто необходимо заняться сексом.  
\- Ты шутишь?! Я скорее провалюсь в Лимб, минуя пять уровней сна, чем такое скажу!  
\- Как же с вами сложно! Хорошо, давай я ему скажу.  
\- Он решит, что ты как всегда издеваешься над ним.  
\- Да… именно так он и решит. Ну, Ариадна, давай не тупи! Ты все-таки женщина, точнее хм девушка. Хотя и выглядишь как тринадцатилетний пацан. Где твои женские хитрости, навыки соблазнения?!  
\- Говорю же тебе, я не встречалась с парнями! Все мои женские хитрости в моих лабиринтах.  
\- Ладно, давай напишем ему письмо. Официальное. Уважаемый Артур! Напряженность в команде, возникшая в последнее время, вызывает у меня (а также у других коллег) некоторую озабоченность… И так далее и тому подобное. Поэтому для решения создавшейся проблемы я считаю необходимым нам, а именно мне архитектору Ариадне и вам, координатору Артуру, совершить в скорейшем времени половой акт. Дата, подпись. Да, серьезно. Это может сработать. Точно тебе говорю.  
\- Угу, он придет с очень серьезным видом, держа в руке это к-хм официальное письмо, и скажет: «Ариадна, ты действительно считаешь, что в команде есть какие-то проблемы? Давай обсудим это». Я не собираюсь ему пересказывать все твои доводы, железобетонные факты о том, почему операция в опасности из-за так называемого недотраха нашего координатора.  
\- Да убиться же веником! Два половозрелых, нормальных, хотя нет, это я погорячился, человека, у которых встает друг на друга, не могут просто поебаться! Куда катится это мир!  
\- Ну, извини, Имс! Я тебе сразу сказала, что я не подхожу на эту роль… возлюбленной Артура. И ты бы с ней справился куда как лучше.  
\- Я-то уж да! В сто раз! Если бы я мог стать тобой в реальности, а не только во сне!  
\- Не думаю, что это прокатило бы даже во сне. Я, что бросается на опешившего Артура – это из области фантастики. Он сразу поймет, что это совсем не я.  
\- Эх, точно. Хотя, может, именно это его самая горячая сексуальная фантазия. Ариадна! Милая моя, лапушка, солнышко, гений парадоксальной архитектуры! Но ведь это совсем несложно!  
\- Что именно?  
\- Брось ты свои макеты! Отвлекись хоть на минуту!  
\- Да я и так уже с тобой тут не один час болтаю. А у меня город недоклеен.  
\- Соблазнить Артура, который сам того очень-очень хочет. Проще простого. Только нам нужен план. Да, нужно составит тебе пошаговую инструкцию.  
\- Вот и займись этим. А меня оставь в покое.  
\- Хорошо, дай мне время на проработку деталей операции вне.. соблазнения.

 

* * *  
Как-нибудь вечером, когда вы уже обсудите все насущные детали предстоящей операции и соберетесь расходиться, ты как о чем-то незначительном спроси:   
\- Ах да, Артур, я хотела тебя попросить мне помочь, - небрежно и в рабочем тоне.  
\- Да, в чем дело? – спросит он, будучи уверенным, что ты только что вспомнила о какой-то детали в проекте.  
\- Это не касается работы. Личная просьба, - все так же спокойно заметишь ты.  
\- Слушаю тебя, - он посмотрит на тебя внимательно. В этот момент ты должна понять, что он сделает для тебя все что угодно. Вот именно в это мгновение тебя должно озарить и вселить в тебя уверенность. И ты должна своим самым спокойным, самым рассудительным тоном сказать:  
\- Артур, я решила расстаться со своей девственностью. Мог бы ты мне помочь в этом?  
Здесь ему покажется, что у него внезапно начались проблемы со слухом. Потом он заподозрит, что это сон и вскинет судорожно руку, чтобы отыскать тотем. Ты смотри на него пристально. Тогда он осознает, что ему все-таки задали вопрос и на него нужно дать ответ. К тому же вопрос специфический и если он начнет искать тотем, проверять его, спрашивающий окажется в очень неловкой ситуации.  
\- Хм…А почему с этой… просьбой ты решила обратиться ко мне? – ему нужно выяснить, он просто кто-то подвернувшийся под руку или ты просишь именно его. Ему будет нужно это знать наверняка. Успокой его:  
\- Я доверяю тебе. Как никому другому. Я уверена в твоем… профессионализме…  
Тут обрати внимание на кончики его чуть заалевших ушей. Он любит, когда его хвалят (он слишком долго работал с Коббом, который вообще ничего вокруг не замечал, кроме своих проблем. И похвала для Артура, комплименты его компетентности ему приятны). Кроме того, ты сказала, что доверяешь ему. Это для него важно. Но он все еще будет не уверен в том, правильно ли он тебя понимает.   
\- А ты убеждена, что это так необходимо именно сейчас? Я имею в виду, может, тебе не стоит торопиться? Может, стоит подумать. Возможно, девушки сейчас относятся к этому как-то иначе… но а если это может быть ценностью, которую нужно отдать тому человеку, в котором полностью уверена?…  
Попытайся вычленить из его бреда зерно – он старается сохранить твою честь. Это, конечно, очень забавно. Но держи себя в руках, не начни закатывать глаза со словами: «Артур, мне уже за двадцать! Я уверена, что тут я не поторопилась». Решительно пресеки его попытки борьбы за нравственность:  
\- Ты пытаешься намекнуть, что не хочешь мне помогать?  
Тут он коротко вздохнет, чтобы вернуть самообладание, потому что ему очень захочется вскрикнуть: «Хочу! Еще как хочу!»  
\- Нет, я могу тебе помочь… в этом. Когда и как ты бы хотела, чтобы это произошло?  
Ну, вот и все, считай, что самое трудное позади. Ты сказала, можешь выдохнуть. Теперь дай ему немного времени, чтобы все организовать в лучшем виде.  
\- Давай на выходных вечером после работы. Я не знаю, где и как, можно не я буду думать об этом?  
\- Да, конечно. Хорошо, договорились.  
А теперь ты можешь спокойно отправляться в кроватку, оставив Артура в шоковом состоянии обдумывающим, как он обставит лучший секс в твоей жизни (да и в его, уж будь уверена).  
Через два дня, в течение которых он будет осторожно выяснять, какие цветы ты любишь (я знаю, что тебе в принципе все равно и к цветам ты равнодушна, подарил бы он тебе набор карандашей, другое дело, но скажи розы, он любит розы всех оттенков белого), какое вино (тут посмотри на него как на сумасшедшего и подколи: «Артур, по-твоему, я похожа на человека, разбирающегося в вине?»), он, наконец, от тебя отстанет, поняв, что спрашивать тебя еще о чем-то бесполезно. А то он уже собрался уточнить про цветовую гамму простыней. Так вот через два дня вечером (примерно около восьми, если ты изобразишь бурную деятельность, он не решится тебя побеспокоить и до двенадцати, но лучше не затягивай) он подойдет к твоему столу, за которым ты как обычно будешь что-то увлеченно чертить, и осторожно спросит:  
\- Ариадна, твоя просьба... Она еще в силе?  
Тут постарайся не затупить, спрашивая: «Какая еще просьба?». Ты, конечно же, к тому времени обо всем забудешь, потому что внезапно тебе покажется интересной идея объединить элементы китайской архитектуры и древнеегипетской. Вспомни, о чем у вас шла речь, не доводи бедолагу до необходимости напоминать тебе ваш разговор.   
\- А да, конечно, в силе. Я сейчас, - и постарайся не увлечься снова макетом, когда будешь собираться. Осознай, что он тоже очень нервничает, но, конечно же, этого не покажет и будет терпеливо ждать. А если ты уснешь за столом, то он решит, что не судьба и прождет еще триста лет. Ты соберешься, потом вы выйдете из квартиры. Ты будешь нести свою обычную архитектурную чушь, в которую он честно будет стараться вникнуть, хотя его голова в этом момент будет занята совсем другим. Так вы сядете в машину, ты продолжишь болтать без остановки. И где-то на половине пути ты внезапно, как у тебя все случается, осознаешь, что ты в машине Артура, вы куда-то едете, туда, где у вас случится секс. И тут ты замолчишь и тебе станет страшно. Ладошки вспотеют, и ты примешься их вытирать о джинсы:  
\- А куда мы едем? – спросишь ты, честно стараясь, чтобы это звучало как легкое любопытство.  
Его, конечно, не проведешь. Он понял, что ты занервничала. И он примется тебя всячески отвлекать, чтобы ты хотя бы не выпрыгнула из машины посреди дороги.  
\- В один неплохой ресторан.  
Тут ты поймешь, что одета в джинсы, майка в следах клея, а на ногах кеды. И с ужасом в голосе ты скажешь:  
\- Нет, нет, давай не поедем в ресторан. Я совсем не хочу есть, - и действительно, от нервов тебе даже мысли о еде покажутся тошнотворными.  
\- Это хороший ресторан, очень уютный, тебе понравится. Там интересный дизайн.  
Но тебя уже понесет в твоем упрямстве:  
\- Нет! Я не хочу в ресторан!   
Он будет искренне удивлен твоим упорным отказом и не будет понимать его причин.  
\- Хорошо, как скажешь. Я снял номер в отеле. Мне очень жаль, что я не могу пригласить тебя ко мне в гости.  
Ты можешь быть уверена, что номер будет шикарный. Но он действительно хотел бы, чтобы ваш первый раз случился у него дома, в его квартире, на его постели. Но раз мы сейчас не в Нью-Йорке, а ждать до окончания проекта, насколько он тебя понял, ты не хочешь, придется ехать в отель. На светофоре самообладание полностью покинет тебя. Ты почувствуешь себя очень глупой, проклянешь меня с моими безумными идеями, разозлишься на Артура за его непрошибаемый вид, на китайских градостроителей и на весь мир скопом. Но твое врожденное мега упрямство не позволит тебе сказать, что ты передумала. Артур заведет беседу о стилях архитектуры, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Это ему удастся до тех пор, пока вы не войдете в номер отеля.   
Это будет самый лучший номер в этом городишке (знай, что он придирчиво перебирал все номера всех отелей, этот тоже не его идеал, но уже что-то). Там будет красивый кремовый обволакивающий свет. В вазах чайные розы. На столике виноград и вино. Это будет самое романтичное место, которое ты когда-либо видела в своей жизни. Но тебе, конечно, в кое-то веки будет не до дизайна помещений. У тебя снова задрожат колени, и ты захочешь вылететь в коридор и умчаться подальше отсюда. Но у двери будет стоять Артур, а проскочить незамеченной мимо него тебе не удастся, как ни крути. Поэтому тебе придется пройти в номер (кровать пока ты не увидишь, она в другой комнате) и дышать глубже, пытаясь успокоиться. Артур будет излучать уверенность и безмятежность, будто вы просто пришли поболтать за бокалом вина, обсудить последние достижения дизайнерской мысли.   
\- Вина? – он изящно откроет бутылку, разольет алую жидкость по бокалам. Хотя тебе и не стоит пить-то, раз ты не ела, развезет ведь. Но тебе станет нужно срочно чем-то занять руки. Он легко тронет своим бокалом твой «за успешное окончание дела», улыбнется тебе своей самой нежной, самой ласковой улыбкой. Вообще-то от таких улыбок успокаиваются даже разъяренные тигры, беременные женщины и дети. Но, понятно, на тебя все это не подействует. Ты выпьешь, немного судорожно, немного торопясь. Вино будет обалденным, не кислое и не сладкое, тонкий приятный аромат. Ты отщипнешь винограда и, стараясь не смотреть на Артура, выпалишь: «Мне нужно в ванну».   
\- Пойдем, я тебе покажу.  
Ванна тоже будет маленьким произведением искусства. Если бы я не был таким ленивым, я бы написал роман о ней. Но я ленив и та ванная комната так и останется лишь проходным персонажем, с которым ты проведешь, тем не менее, почти час.  
\- Я думаю, тебе нужно принять ванну. Это расслабляет, - он будет говорить вкрадчиво, окутывая тебя голосом, чтобы ты перестала трястись у стены, к которой ты, кажется, прилипла. Набирая воду в ванну, он прочтет тебе небольшую и очень увлекательную лекцию о расслабляющих и тонизирующих травах и запахах. Из разных баночек на полках он будет выливать и намешивать идеально бодрящий и успокаивающий состав. И тут я тоже буду вынужден согласиться с тобой, что Артур – человек многих талантов и он мог бы стать и химиком. Но имитатором никогда! Запомни это!   
В конце концов, по ванне поплывет очень тонкий и очень приятный аромат, зовущий, чтобы в него окунуться. Артур скажет «не торопись» и выйдет, оставив тебя наедине с пеной, запахами, полотенцами и халатами на держателях. Да, обрати внимание, там будет висеть замечательно пушистый банный халат, который тебе потом пригодится. Не в джинсах и майке же ты будешь выходить к Артуру.  
Ты погрузишься в ванну, и через считанные мгновения дрожь отступит. Тебе станет хорошо, спокойно и уютно. Только я тебя очень прошу, не усни там! И не заставляй Артура потом стучать тебе в дверь. Это его очень смутит. Хотя чего уж там, я так и вижу, что ты задрыхла, сполза по бортику ванны и нахваталась ртом пены. Зато проснулась. Проснулась и поняла, что в ванне жить тебе нельзя и нужно выходить. Ты вылезешь из пены морской, что тебе намешал наш несостоявшийся химик, облачишься в халат (очень мягкий, приятный к телу халат. Это будет самый идеальный халат, который тебе доводилось видеть. Всем халатам халат). Напоследок бросишь взгляд в зеркало, в котором отразится очень милая девушка с раскрасневшимися щеками, мокрыми вьющимися на концах волосами и с распахнутыми глазами с дрожащими ресницами. Артур будет в восторге. Он не кончит сразу при взгляде на тебя только потому, что у него абсолютно железная выдержка. Ты выйдешь из ванны, и Артур вскинет голову, улыбаясь тебе. Он уже успеет переодеться. На нем, наверняка, будет белая рубашка с закатанными рукавами и мягкие брюки, волосы чуть влажные после душа (да, в номере будет еще один душ), не уложенные как обычно, а спадающие прядями на лоб. Тебе такой его вид очень понравится, и ты сделаешь пометку, чтобы упросить его больше не зачесывать гелем волосы. Нет, правда, без укладки ему намного лучше! А то его зализанная голова оскорбляет мое чувство прекрасного. Ты будешь стоять босиком на полу, не зная, что делать. Он подойдет к тебе совсем близко, вдохнет твой запах и с нескрываемым восхищением посмотрит на тебя. Ты, конечно же, снова примешься паниковать, не станешь смотреть ему в глаза и будешь теребить пояс у халата. Он как можно мягче скажет:  
\- Ариадна, - ему вдруг очень понравится называть тебя по имени и он не откажет себе в удовольствии произнести его еще раз, - Ариадна, если ты не чувствуешь уверенности, если ты передумала, скажи мне.   
\- Нет, я уверена, - прошепчешь ты и быстро посмотришь ему в глаза.  
\- Хорошо. Но знай, что в любой, абсолютно в любой момент ты можешь меня остановить. И я остановлюсь, только скажи.   
\- Угу, - пробубнишь невнятно ты и примешься разглядывать свои ноги, заметив, что и Артур босиком и пальцы на ногах у него очень красивые. От твоих попыток медитировать на ваши ноги тебя оторвет его: «Ты стоишь босиком на холодном полу». А потом он возьмет тебя на руки. И у тебя перехватит дыхание. И ты посмотришь ему в глаза. И ты увидишь там солнце в янтаре. И ты вспомнишь, что у него самые прекрасные глаза на всем белом свете. Он будет улыбаться тебе так, что восхитительные ямочки словно солнечные зайчики по стенам будут на его щеках. И ты тоже улыбнешься ему. Он сядет с тобой на диван, оставив тебя на коленях. Ты легким движением отведешь упавшую ему на лоб вьющуюся прядь волос. Это будет для него знак. И он поцелует тебя. Очень осторожным, очень нежным поцелуем. Но через какое-то время ты почувствуешь, что задыхаешься, тебе жарко и срочно нужно выбраться из халата, который станет казаться тебе шубой в африканском климате. А ведь, помнится, выходя из ванны, ты пообещала себе держаться за пояс халата до последнего и раздеться только под одеялом в глубокой темноте. Его дыхание тоже будет сбившимся, а зрачки расширенными. Ну, и разумеется, у него уже давно и железно стоит. Ты развернешься к нему, жадно целуя сама, шаря по рубашке, путаясь в пуговицах. К счастью, он не додумался застегнуться на все и с ними ты расправишься быстро. Ты будешь стаскивать рубашку с его плеч со стремительностью, которая поразила бы тебя саму, если бы ты в этот момент хоть что-то бы соображала. Но твой мозг скажет тебе «увидимся» и удалится в глубины твоего подсознания, прихватив с собой все твои многочисленные архитектурные мыслишки.   
Во время твоей возни с рубашкой, которую тебе все же удалость стянуть с плеч Артура и теперь ты с наслаждением водишь по его ключицам и плечам, пояс ослабнет и халат распахнется. Его руки совершенно естественно окажутся на твоих бедрах. Его обжигающе теплые (хоть в этот раз, обычно они у него ледяные) руки с длинными пальцами, на которые, я знаю, ты не раз заглядывалась, окажутся на твоих бедрах. И в этот момент у вас обоих вырвется чуть слышный и совершенно синхронный полустон полувздох. Ты заглянешь ему в глаза и одними губами, на грани слышимости скажешь: «Отнеси меня на кровать».  
И он подхватит тебя на руки и отнесет в мягкий сумрак спальни. Он осторожно распахнет халат, но еще не притрагиваясь, не торопясь, просто любуясь твоей белеющей в полумраке кожей. Затем станет тебя целовать. И ты будешь биться в этом халате как рыбка в сетях. И он, наконец, освободит тебя из него. А потом его руки примутся путешествовать по твоему телу. И тут ты окончательно утратишь чувство реальности и тебе уж точно будет не до проверки тотема. Ты зафиксируешь момент, когда его язык окажется на твоем клиторе, лаская и проникая в тебя. Где-то не периферии внезапно забрезжившего сознания мелькнет мысль, что надо бы вырваться и что он вообще делает, но ее быстро смоет накатывающим, все поглощающим оргазмом. Это будет твой первый за сегодня оргазм. Потом ты уже собьешься со счета. Но этот ты запомнишь. Еще никогда ты не кончала так, выгибаясь навстречу его пальцам, языку, вздрагивая всем своим существом, вскрикивая и вцепляясь в простыни. Волны наслаждения будут проходить через тебя одна за другой, пока ты, наконец, не затихнешь. Он поцелует твою внутреннюю сторону бедра, коленку и ляжет рядом, обхватив тебя руками и стараясь не прижиматься к тебе своим каменно стоящим членом. Он не захочет, чтобы тебя сейчас что-то отвлекало от твоего собственного удовольствия. Ты будешь некоторое время без единой мысли пялиться в потолок и пытаться придти в себя. Наконец, ты повернешься к нему и посмотришь ему в глаза. В это момент ты увидишь совершенное, незамутненное счастье на его лице. Ему будет казаться, что он получил всю вселенную и даже больше. Он будет легкими движениями гладить тебя по щеке и улыбаться. А вообще-то ты должна понять, что у него уже яйца сводит от желания. И в принципе, ты могла бы ему как-то помочь уже. Тогда ты решишь ему подарить такое же наслаждение, которое он подарил тебе. Ты потянешь за пояс его брюк, давая понять, что они тут явно лишние. Он, выдохнув, быстро разденется. Ты, смущаясь, но с твердой решимостью поведешь рукой по его груди. Он попытается там что-то прошелестеть вида «ты не обязана». Но тебе лучше его заткнуть поцелуем. И в это момент обхватить его член и начать легко двигать рукой. О, тебе понравится, как он отреагирует. Он прижмется к тебе и начнет выстанывать тебе в губы, подаваясь навстречу твоей руке. Он будет пытаться вплавиться в тебя, придвигая тебя ближе, стараясь прикоснуться как можно большей поверхностью кожи. В конце концов, двигать рукой тебе станет неудобно. И это очень удачный момент, чтобы руку заменить на язык. Я уверен, тебе именно этого и захочется, попробовать, какой он на вкус. Разумеется, идеальный, потрясающий, прекрасно большой, ровный длинный член. Тебе полезут в голову мысли о разных приапических культах, которые в данный момент тебе покажутся очень обоснованными. Если такой член, то ему хочется поклоняться. На тебя нападет вдохновение, ты примешься экспериментировать, а что будет, если провести языком вот так (и ты услышишь его стон в одной тональности), а если так (в другой). Ты поймешь, что это как игра на флейте. И ты почти пропустишь его задыхающееся: «Я не могу.. я сейчас» и взмах руки в попытке тебя отстранить. А потом он кончит, выплескиваясь себе на живот густыми толчками. И тебе понравится это зрелище. Он еще будет несколько мгновений лежать, чуть вздрагивая. А ты примешься водить пальцем по его животу и не удержишься, лизнешь, пробуя его на вкус. Он покажется тебе странным, но интересным. В это момент Артур уже окончательно придет в себя и станет искать полотенце, вытираться. А затем целовать твои пальцы, посасывая и покусывая. Он спросит тебя: «Ты не устала? Может, хочешь чего-нибудь съесть?» У него есть пунктик на том, чтобы тебя кормить. Ему, как и мне, ты кажешься очень худой. Не то, что бы ему это не нравилось, нет, ему нравится, но он беспокоится о твоем здоровье. Ты засмеешься и скажешь: «Наверное». Накинешь халат и зашлепаешь в комнату к винограду. Артур натянет брюки и пойдет следом. Теперь вам будет легко, никакого напряжения в воздухе. Вы даже приметесь о чем-то болтать. Нет, не об архитектуре, пожалуйста! Он тебе что-то расскажет, ты будешь смеяться и уплетать виноград. Он принесет тебе из холодильника персиков, клубники, сока. Ты примешься кормить его клубникой и персиками, слизывая сок с его пальцев. В конце концов, на вас снова нахлынет возбуждение. И тут ты уже твердо решишь довести дело до победного конца.   
Вы снова переместитесь в спальню на кровать. Приметесь целоваться и ласкать друг друга, заново узнавая. Теперь от твоего смущения и нервозности не останется и следа. Ты наконец-то расслабишься и полностью доверишься ему. Надеюсь, посередине процесса ты не задашь идиотский вопрос о презервативах? Помни, он координатор, его работа – все предусмотреть. И уж о таком-то он точно позаботился. Что там тебя еще беспокоит? Реки крови на простынях? В ванной для тебя припасены прокладки. Поэтому ты просто расслабишься и перестанешь думать о всяких несущественных для данного момента мелочах. Он устроится между твоих широко разведенных ног, защищая тебя от внешнего мира, обнимая тебя со всех сторон. Он будет легко целовать твое лицо. Его член будет скользить по твоему клитору, пока еще только на поверхности, успокаивая, расслабляя, возбуждая. Будь уверена, что для него это самое сложное задание всей его жизни. Ему очень-очень не хочется, чтобы тебе было больно. И если ты примешься дергаться и упаси тебя вскрикивать, он все прекратит и тебе придется его долго уговаривать продолжить. Он, конечно, продолжит пальцами и языком, но девственность ты так и не потеряешь, не в этот раз точно. Поэтому когда он начнет движение внутрь тебя, старайся дышать глубже и не зажиматься. Осознай, что ему намного труднее, чем тебе. Он же взвалил на себя ответственность за идеальный секс в твоей и его жизни. Он будет продвигаться медленно, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как ты дышишь, как морщишься, как напрягаются твои руки на его плечах. Он это все фиксирует, помни, тебе не удастся его провести, притворившись, что тебе не больно, когда тебе больно. Патологическая склонность к деталям, это его когда-нибудь сведет с ума, точно тебе говорю! Наконец он войдет полностью. И замрет. Думаю, в таком положении он мог бы провести вечность. Уж точно пока он не почувствует, что ты не корчишься там от боли и страдания. И что ты хоть немного расслабилась. Он будет медленно раскачиваться внутри, вызывая в тебе прилив возбуждения. Поцелуи его станут настойчивыми, язык будет двигаться в едином ритме с членом. Через какое-то время все неприятные ощущения у тебя пройдут, и ты будешь чувствовать только удовольствие. Его ритм станет нарастать, ты будешь прижиматься к нему плотнее, ловить его движения. Сначала не будет получаться, но потом ты попадешь в волну. Ты оплетешь его руками и ногами, прижмешься к нему крепко. Я, конечно, не могу тебе гарантировать, получишь ли ты первый в своей жизни вагинальный оргазм, но если нет, если он кончит раньше тебя, будь уверена, он доведет тебя до оргазма пальцами. Но я все же думаю, что ты кончишь, да и кто бы с ним не кончил! Разве что египетские мумии, которых ты с таким увлечением разглядывала недавно. Так что ты кончишь и он тут же следом за тобой (не расстраивайся, оргазмы на двоих у вас еще будут). Опять мысли о реках крови? Да можешь ты хоть полежать пять минут спокойно! У тебя под боком только что словил лучший оргазм в своей жизни влюбленный координатор, а ты уже возишься и думаешь о простынях! Ну что за человек! Ты, конечно, подскочишь и понесешься в ванну. Ты бы и простыни прихватила, но решишь, что судорожно вытаскивать их из-под ошарашенного Артура этот как-то слишком. В ванне ты проторчишь фиг знает сколько времени, за которое Артур полностью изведется под дверью. Да не будет там никакой крови! С чего ты взяла, что должна все залить. Это, между прочим, не всегда случается, зависит от кровеносных сосудов в девственной плеве. Так что лучше бы тебе уже и вернуться к белому как мел Артуру, который уже решит, что чем-то тебе непоправимо навредил. Поэтому ты выйдешь из ванны, погладишь его по щеке и скажешь: «Все хорошо. Я в порядке». Скажи ему это, а то он с ума сойдет, вглядываясь в твое лицо и пытаясь определить твое самочувствие по движению ресниц. Пройдись по комнате, покушай клубники, пусть он убедится, что с тобой реально все хорошо, ты можешь ходить и даже улыбаться, и вообще-то довольна жизнью. Ох, я искреннее надеюсь, что ты будешь первой и последней девственницей в жизни Артура! Ни к чему ему такие нервяки, у него и так работа не сахар. Потом тебя уже должен по идее сморить сон. Сколько можно шататься туда сюда. Ты сладко зевнешь и он снова подхватит тебя на руки (ну, нравится ему носить тебя на руках, не морщись давай, позволь ему хотя бы сегодня, потом он еще долго на это не решится, если ты будешь делать такое выражение лица) и отнесет тебя в кровать. Там он тебе соорудит гнездо из одеял, ты уткнешься ему в грудь, прошептав «спасибо». Он поцелует тебя в висок, обнимет и ты уже наконец-то отрубишься, оставив его еще долго слушать твое дыхание в ночи и улыбаться самой глупой, самой прекрасной улыбкой счастливого человека.


End file.
